Cosmetic manufacturers are on an eternal quest to provide color cosmetic products that provide multiple benefits. For example, it is desirable for a single cosmetic to be suitable for all skin types: dry, oily, or combination; and exhibit desirable properties such as long wear or transfer resistance that look freshly applied all day. Today's women lead busy lives and do not have time or inclination to reapply cosmetics during the day. Most consumers desire color cosmetics that will stay on the skin or lips, for example, for at least eight hours, so that when they apply make up in the morning it will stay on their face throughout the work day. Such consumers are also interested in products that are suitable for the multiplicity of skin conditions they must contend with throughout the year. For example, perhaps a consumer has oily skin during the warm summer months and is interested in a foundation that is less oily, or even capable of absorbing sebum. However, when the cold winter months arrive, this same consumer's skin becomes dry and that same “summer” makeup is no longer the best choice. The consumer then grudgingly tries to find another foundation product more suitable for use in the winter months and may even become confused by the plethora of product offerings in stores. In this case a makeup suitable for use across all four seasons would be the best all around choice for such a consumer. Or another consumer may want a foundation makeup that has the qualities desirable in a “sport” makeup, that is a makeup that is long wearing and absorptive when the consumer is engaging in sporting activities or exercising. At the same time that same makeup should be suitable for wearing to the office on a typical work day. In addition to being more convenient for consumers, this approach is most advantageous for the cosmetic manufacturer as well. More SKU's mean more financial support in terms of maintenance, advertising, packaging and the like. Fewer SKUS with more sales associated with them are always more profitable for the cosmetic manufacturer.
Accordingly, there is a need for color cosmetic products that are multi-benefit, or suitable for use with different types of skin conditions, and that may adapt themselves to skin conditions as they occur.
It is an object of the invention to provide color cosmetic compositions that have one or more ingredients that have multiple functionalities.
It is further object of the invention to provide transfer resistant and/or long wearing color cosmetic compositions such as lip color, eye color, mascara, foundation, blush, concealer, and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide color cosmetic compositions wherein at least a portion of the color is contained in a spherule where the color is expressed from the cavities upon application of pressure when the cosmetic composition is applied, and wherein the emptied spherule shell is capable of imbibing sebum, perspiration, and the like as the color cosmetic is worn throughout the day.
It is an object of the invention to provide a color cosmetic composition containing color impregnated spherules where the color is expressed from the spherule upon application to the keratinous surface and the expressed spherule remains on the skin and has an uptake function.
It is an object of the invention to provide transfer resistant and/or long wearing color cosmetic compositions such as lip color, eye color, mascara, foundation, blush, concealer, and the like.